


Graveside

by garrideb



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Forgiveness, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghost of Steve Rogers has a request for Thor.  Written: 12/2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveside

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to cap-ironman.livejournal.com [here](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/229730.html).

He looked much the same as the last time. He was still shrouded in shadow, and what little of him that was visible was glowing with a ghostly light. His cloak had changed, though. It was no longer the gray-blue of dusk, but instead a navy so deep it was almost black. Silver glinted at the hem of the hood.

The ethereal man spoke. "You heard my summons. I'm glad you came."

Thor bowed his head. "I would not ignore a call from you, old friend."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

With his hammer resting against the ground, Thor knelt before the spirit of his brother in arms. "What do you require of me? I will do all in my power to answer thy request."

Through the pervasive shadows, Thor could see Captain America smile sadly. "It won't be easy."

"I will not shy from any quest you set before me, old friend."

"I won't ask you to forgive Tony," Cap began, pausing as Thor stiffened. "because it's not my place to judge whether or not what he's done to you is forgivable. But there are things I can see now, from where I am, that I couldn't see when I was alive."

Cap tipped his head towards the light, revealing one solemn blue eye. "People don't stagnate. They don't stand at crossroads no matter how caught or confused they feel. They are always moving along pathways, towards something worse or something better. I understand if you hate what Tony has become. But he's going to become worse. If you stand by silently, you will be allowing him to go to his destruction."

"Tony Stark is responsible for what atrocities he has committed," Thor replied, staring hard at the ground before him. "He is responsible for the man he has become."

"Yes. But who will be responsible for what comes next?"

Thor looked up, the words causing a strange mix of fear and hope in his heart. It was his duty to protect the people of Earth, and perhaps that was exactly what Captain America was asking him to do. "I cannot forgive Tony Stark," he said. "What action would you have me take?"

"I need you to go to him." The sad smile was back, glowing softly in the night. "Touch him without causing him pain. Put a hand on his shoulder without anger or agenda. It's what I should have done. It's what I no longer have the option of doing. And if you feel you can't do that... just let him know I don't hate him."

Thor nodded, his throat feeling tight. "You spoke the truth. It will not be easy, but I will do as you ask."

"Thank you, old friend. It's time I left."

Thor knew it was unwise to ask questions of the dead, but as Cap began to fade he suddenly said, "What has become of thy cloak?"

Surprise flashed across Cap's face, then he looked down and his expression cleared. "Oh, that. I let Jan do some adjustments. Apparently this sets off my eyes better."

A sob of relief escaped Thor. "The wondrous Wasp is with you! Your words bring me such pleasure!"

"I'm glad to be of service." He was still fading, but his smile seemed warmer than before. "I know our team can no longer fight together, but we still need to do our best. I'll look after the Avengers on this side of the veil, if you look after the ones still living."

Thor bowed his head as Steve Rogers vanished. "In your name, I will not fail the Avengers."


End file.
